Mere dost ki cousin
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A fun-filled romantic Os.


**"Mere dost ki cousin"**

 _Daya was driving through heavy Mumbai traffic. He was going to attend a party thrown by his childhood buddy Jay to celebrate the startup of his new business. Jay had invited all his college friends but still the crowd was mostly because of his own family members and relatives including both the close ones and far ones._

 _Daya reached and found the hall filled with plentiful of guests. The most popular band of the city was hired to perform._

 _Jay spotted daya and moved to greet him. Daya congratulated him._

"Thanks daya. Bahut der laga di, I was waiting for you" _Jay said starting the conversation._

 _Daya explained about the traffic jams and asked an excuse. He met with his old group of friends of college time. They all had met after so long so they became engrossed in their conversation._

 _Meanwhile Jay was called by his father to get introduced to some renowned business personalities. He moved from there. Daya got a drink for himself and was moving towards his friends when his eyes caught a glimpse of a pleasant face in a corner of the hall._

 _Daya just stopped on his place as such. In a corner a girl was silently sitting on a sofa eating ice cream. She was so much engrossed in the ice cream like she doesn't has anything to do with the party and the guests. Just beside her a group of girls were chatting merrily but she had no interest to join them. She seemed lonely in the hall filled with guests, but she was happy._

 _Daya was staring at her totally lost. Suddenly the girl finished her ice cream and she got up from her place. When she looked towards the guest her eyes met with daya who was staring at her dreamily. The girl threw a glance at him and moved from there._

 _Now daya came out of his trance and started thinking whether she just looked at him. He moved ahead to find her among the guests but she was nowhere to be seen._

 _He was searching her when Jay came to him._

"Kya baat hai daya? Kuch dhundh rahe ho tum?"

"Han actually wo ek... _Daya abruptly stopped as he spotted her standing alone near the curtains and slowly tapping her foot on the floor enjoying the music._

"Jay wo ladki kaun hai?" _Daya asked pointing towards that girl._

 _Jay looked at the girl._ "Wo...are wo Dad ke kisi dost ki beti hai."

"To wo is terah se akeli kyun khadi hai? I mean main kab se dekh raha hu na kisi se baate kar rahi hai na kisi se mil rahi hai, apni hi duniya me hai wo to" _daya said staring at her._

"Actually wo bechari chah kar bhi yaha kisi se baate nahi kar sakti." _Jay said sadly._

"Kyun? Gungi hai?" _Daya asked surprisingly._

"Are nahi nahi, gungi nahi hai. Darasal language problem hai. Use humari language nahi aati?" _Jay told._

 _Daya was confused_ , "language nahi aati kyun kahi bahar se aayi hai?"

"Han, wo India ki nahi hai? Use Hindi nahi aati" _jay told._

"To English to aati hogi?" _Daya asked_.

"Nahi wo bhi nahi aati."

"To kya language hai uski? Kaha se aayi hai wo?" _Daya asked curiously._

"Wo na Torocco se aayi hai aur use bas waha ki native language hi aati hai." _Jay said._

 _Daya stressed on his brain_ , "Torocco? Ye kaun si jegah hai. Maine Morocco suna hai. Africa me koi nayi country bani kya? Meri GK thodi weak hai."

 _Jay giggled,_ "nahi nahi, Morocco nahi, its Torocco. Ye north west Africa me ek island hai, wahi pe ek chota aa desh hai."

 _Daya glanced at the girl who was smiling to herself._ "Achha? But Jay, wo to kisi bhi angle se African nahi lagti. She completely looks a pretty Indian face."

"Han to uske parents Indian origin ke hain na that's why. Uska DNA to Indian hi hai. Uske dad Torocco ke sabse bade businessman hain. " _jay told._

 _Daya sighed,_ "but tum log conversation kaise karte ho phir?"

"Mujhe thodi bahut uski language aati hai. If you want to talk to her I can be a translator for you." _Jay said._

 _Daya smiled excitedly_ , "yes, of course, but uska naam kya hai?"

"Wo tum usi se puch lena" _Jay said and led daya towards the girl._

 _Jay said something to the girl_ , "dace safh leinb entimira thout giyn."

 _The girl smiled and looked at daya,_ "Mintalavajokumasaanchaba"

 _Daya's smile vanished. He nudged Jay_ , "What is say saying?"

"Apna naam bata rahi hai yaar!" _Jay whispered._

"Naam?" _Daya was hell shocked_ , "ye uska naam tha, Mintaalav...what?"

"Shh...ise bahut jaldi gussa aa jata hai. Agar use pata chala ki koi uske naam ko pasand na kare to bahut bura maan jati hai." _Jay whispered._

"Ok ok... Koi nickname ya pet name nahi hai?" _Daya asked sheepishly._

"In logo ke yaha nickname ya pet name jaisa koi concept nahi hota." _Jay said._

 _Meanwhile Jay got a call from his mom_.

"Ok daya tum baate Karo, main bas abhi aaya!" _Jay said and moved winking at the girl which went unnoticed by daya._

"But Jay main kaise...? _Daya said but Jay had gone._

"Daya?" _The girl said with a smile._

 _Daya smiled hearing his name from her mouth._

"Jemo tolopa chaligam sevajo?" _She said._

 _Daya scratched his head. Seeing him helpless the girl signalled through her hand towards the terrace._

"You want to go on terrace?" _Daya asked through his hands._

 _The girl nodded in yes. Daya smiled and moved with her to the terrace._

 _They reached on the terrace away from the noise of the party._

 _The girl was wearing a maroon silk full length gown with lace sleeves and back. She was looking totally stunning yet elegant with a little makeup._

"You are looking very beautiful" _daya said through hand gestures._

 _The girl narrowed her eyebrows as she didn't understand him._

 _Daya got nothing what to say. He looked here and there and found a flower pot having a rose plant with only one flower._

 _Daya signalled her towards the flower and then towards her saying that she is looking just like the flower._

 _The girl got his meaning and smiled._

"Anbose melogo jomina" _she said._

"Shayad thank you bol rahi hai" _daya thought and smiled._

"Why you took me here?" _He asked by signs._

"Gemo chomo lemineto chogi matelara semoni hadimeda" _the girl said in her language and used some signs, through which daya got her meaning that she doesn't like partying, she loves to be alone._

 _Daya smiled._ "So did you like India?" _Daya asked using signs._

 _The girl smiled and nodded in yes._

 _Daya sadly looked at her who was saying something in her language._

"Kamaal hai, pehli baar ek ladki mili jo dekhte hi dil me bas gayi lekin meri kismat? wo meri bhasha hi nahi samajhti. Usse kuch kahu bhi to kaise? Dil ki baat samjhaun bhi to kaise?" _Daya murmured._

 _The girl heard him and turned to him,_ "amsoko jamolobata saubayra gajo molva emanoka jemitira?" _She asked through signs that if he wants to say something to her._

 _Daya nodded in yes. He made some signs from his hands and fingers._ "If you like India, Don't go back to Torocco. There's someone in India who has fallen for you at the first sight. Someone loves you!"

 _As daya finished he found her staring into his eyes._ "Torocco...basiglota enlota jekorat sumachala mahijo eme bahima nemojato" _She told him with her gestures that there is someone in Torocco also who loves her._

 _Daya's face fell down,_ "Torocco me koi hai jo tumse pyar karta hai? Do you also love him?" _He asked through signs._

 _The girl nodded in yes with a smile._

 _Daya closed his eyes for a second and looked away. Then he turned to her with a sad smile,_ "that's really good. He is really lucky. You are the most beautiful girl of this world. keep smiling. God bless you!" _He said without using signs this time. He turned his face and started looking towards the stars._

 _The girl's smile vanished. She stared at him sadly._

 _Meanwhile a girl came there._

"Offo Shreya, tum yaha ho? Kabse dhundh rahi hu tumhe?"

 _Daya immediately turned and shockingly looked at both of them,_ "Shreya? Who?"

 _The girl looked at Daya and said in a low voice,_ "main Shreya".

 _Daya stared at her in disbelief with his mouth opened. The girl stared into his eyes with the same smile and left from there._

 _Daya realized that she was just making him fool all the time._ "Hey ...stop!" _He tried to stop her but she had left._

 _Daya came down in the hall. Jay came to him,_ "arey kya hua daya baate ho gayi? I hope tumhe jyada dikkat na hui ho! Waise abhi main free hu aur kuch help chahiye to batana!" _Jay said placing his hand on his shoulder._

 _Daya smirked,_ "han, mujhe Torocco ko ticket chahiye, tu book karwa dega?"

 _Jay started laughing,_ "hahaha... Kyun Torocco kyun jana hai tumhe? Wo Torocco wali ladki itni pasand aa gayi tumhe?" _Jay was laughing when shreya came there._

"Jay... Jay stop it, humara prank khatam ho chuka hai. He knows everything." _She said looking embarrassed._

 _Jay was shocked. He found daya glaring at him._

 _Daya started moving but Jay stopped him,_ "Are daya, I am really sorry, wo bas majak tha. Tu to bura maan gaya. Aur waise bhi ye idea mera nahi Shreya ka tha, She is my cousin."

 _Daya jerked his hand when Shreya came in front of him,_ "please listen to me. Wo kya hai na jab log mujhe ghurte hain na to mujhe bahut gussa aati hai. I found you were staring at me for a quite long time. I knew that you will surely try to approach me and then flirt with me like Jay's all other friends do. Isliye maine socha kyun na thoda drama kiya jaye, aur thoda maja chakhaya jaye"

 _Daya looked at her angrily and tried to move but shreya again came in front of him._ "But I am really sorry. I know you are not like others. You are so innocent, humari sari bato ko sach maan liya? I am so sorry!"

"It's alright" _daya said coldly and turned to Jay_ , "Jay, I am leaving" _daya said and moved outside._

 _Jay was about to stop him but Shreya asked Jay to let her go and see. She moved behind daya._

 _Daya came near his car._

"Daya suno to" _shreya said running behind him_.

 _Daya looked at her and sat in the car ignoring her._

 _Shreya came and peeped inside the car through the window,_ "dekho main janti hu tum mujhse naraj ho. Tum mujhe maaf nahi Karna chahte, that's ok. But please jane se pehle itna to bata do ki, that someone who fell for me at the first sight, that someone who loves me, wo India me rehta kaha hai?"

 _Daya looked at her._

"Please" _shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya's anger vanished seeing her cute expressions. He got down the car,_ "bata dunga, pehle mujhe ye bata dena ye Torocco map me kaha pe hai?"

 _Shreya looked down biting her lips,_ "kyun?"

 _Daya caught her arm and pulled her closer,_ "waha pe bhi koi hai na jo tumse pyar karta hai, waha jakar uska khoon Karna hai" _he whispered into her ears._

 _Shreya blushed and looked into his eyes. Daya was leaning towards her but he stopped at some inches away and started laughing,_ "hahaha... Torocco? Really?"

 _Shreya too burst out laughing_.

 ****** The End *****


End file.
